MI DOBLE
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?
1. Edward Platt

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Sthepanie Meyer** y la trama es **mía**.

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**Prefacio.**

Aburrido. La escuela es aburrida.

Aunque, claro, si no lo hubiera repetido al menos 22 veces, no la encontraría así.

El claxón del Volvo sonó, anunciando a una irritada Alice.

Con una sonrisa un poco fingida, me metí en mi coche. Mis hermanos ya estaban dentro.

Arranque hacia "La escuela preparatoria Forks". Estaba seguro de que, para los humanos, vivir 109 años sería genial. Para mi no. Al no tener compañera, mi vida era monótona, predecible y sin luz. Mi familia era mi unico soporte.

La duende, Alice, era como mi hermanita pequeña, tan hiperactiva y… chiquita, literalmente. Nunca la podías sorprender, por supuesto, con su don de ver el futuro era practicamente imposible.

Emmett era como mi hermano mayor, con su apariencia de oso, era al menos dos cabezas mas grande. Aunque yo le sacara varios años, en realiadad.

Jasper era alguien en quien podía confiar, con su poder de alterar sus sentimientos, siempre me calmaba o me colmaba la paciencia.

Rosalie era, ¿cómo decirlo?, altanera y vanidosa, pero solo conmigo. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien y ninguno dara el paso a pedir perdon.

Entre en el aparcamiento del instituto conciente de todos los pensamientos a mi alrededor cuando nos bajamos:

_Pero que guapos…_

_Que mono el de pelo cobrizo…_

_¿Estare babeando?..._

_Oww,¡maldita sea que son bellos!_

_Pero que rubia…_

Hice una mueca, algunas veces era mejor no llamar la atención, pero, por supuesto, eso era practicamente imposible con nuestra belleza.

Me dirigí a la dirección con mis hermanos, procuramos que nuestras miradas fueran frías para que ningun humano se acercara. Entonces, escuche un pensamiento un tanto rato:

_Edward, lo juro, ¡es igual a ti!_

Simplemente moví la cabeza, negando con una sonrisa, a lo mejor había otro Edward en este instituto.

La señora Cope – la secretaria – nos dio la hoja con nuestras clases y nos deseo un buen día.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron con monotomia, exceptuando que tuve que rechasar invitaciones muy amablemente, aunque, había un pensamiento que tenían la mayoria de los humanos y que no me daba ni una pizca buena espina:

_Es casi su doble…_

No entendía de que rayos estaban hablando, y eso me frustraba en demasía.

Me dirigí al comedor con mis hermanos, nos sentamos en una mesa en un ricón de la cafetería. Entonces, escuche un pensamiento:

_¡Maldita sea, tenían razón!_

Volteé la cabeza hacia la dirección del pensamiento. Y entonces, lo vi.

Era yo.

**Capitulo 1: **Edward Platt.

Me quedé estatico en mi asiento. No podía mover ni un musculo.

¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Digo, ¿de entre todas las escuelas, tenía que encontrar a mi doble aquí?

Mi respiracón se volvió irregular, aunque no la necesitaba. Mis hermanos se dieron cuenta de este hecho y miraron en la dirección en la que yo lo hacia.

Parecieron igual de atónitos que yo.

Mire a Alice con el interrogativo en la cara:

_No lo vi venir, para nada, _contesto. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que mi hermana no hubiera visto nada de lo que estaba pasando ahora?

El chico tenía al lado a una chica y otro chico. La chica era de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca, se parecía un poco a mi mamá humana. Que raro. El chico tenía unos orbes cafés, cabello castaños y tez blanca. Edward – se sentía raro usar mi propio nombre para otra persona – les dijo, con una voz igual a la mia de humano:

—Elizabeth, Anthony, ahora vuelvo.

—Pero, Edward…— la chica llamada Elizabeth intento protestar. Edward alzo la mano y negó con la cabeza. Se paró de su mesa y se dirgió a la de nosotros con paso seguro, sin una pizca de timides o miedo en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No tenía sentido de auto–preservación? Supongo que no.

Se acercó a la mesa y le dio un beso a la mano de mis hermanas. Ni siquiera se estremecio. No se porque no me fio de este humano.

—Un gusto conocerles, señoritas, chicos. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Platt.—saludo cortésmente. No había una pizca de insolencia ni de celos en su voz, solo una palpable amabilidad. Jasper sentía lo mismo.

— ¡Eh, hombre, eres igual a mi hermano!—Emmett hablo, todos rodamos los ojos – excepto mi yo humano – y nos reímos de lo que Emmett acababa de decir.

—Fue de lo primero que me di cuenta.—sonrió—. Me preguntaba, ¿podría sentarme un momento con ustedes?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!—chilló Alice. Los orbes verdes de Edward me miraron con una sonrisa arrogante. ¿Quería morir? Por que yo lo ayudaría con gusto.

—Te pareces a mi. Sin embargo, yo soy más guapo. Los ojos dorados no te quedan, ni te tampoco la piel de lagartija muerta.

Todos mis hermanos rieron y yo me sentí muy enojado. ¿Qué se creía ese humano?

Agh, a lo mejor en serio quería morir.

— ¿Qué te crees para hablarme así, imbécil?—le pregunte. El chico simplemente sonrió, como si estuviera seguro de que no le haría nada. Yo no lo estaría tanto.

Mis hermanos ríeron y yo los mire mal.

_¿Qué? ¡Es divertido, te estas peleando con alguien igual a ti!_, pensó Alice.

—Me creo lo que me quiero creer, sabandija.—contesto. Todas las blasfemias – dichas en todos los idiomas – que se me ocurrieron pasaron por mi mente dirigidas hacia él. Y no fueron nada bonitas.

Vi que la chica llamada Elizabeth se acercaba, acompañada de Anthony, tomaba el hombro de Edward y lo miraba, como reprendiendole. _Si no fueras…, _pensó, dejandome curioso por la última parte. ¿Qué es él de ella?

—Edward, no se le habla así a la gente.—masculló de mal humor. El susodicho parecio saber de que hablaba –aunque no leí sus pensamientos – porque sonrió.

—Pero, Lizzie,es divertido molestar a alguien igual a mi.—dijo, su sonrisa se volvió más grande –y más arrogante – cuando vió mi ceño fruncido.

—Sí, intentalo otra vez y te quedas sin boca.—masculle.

— ¡Edward Cullen!—Alice grito cuando dije eso. Rodé los ojos, ¿se estaban poniendo de parte de Edward Platt? ¡Imbéciles!

Me pare de mi banca y me dirigí a clase de biología. Afortunadamente, al lugar contiguo al mío estaba vacio. _Por fin un poco de suerte en este día tan raro,_ pensé.

El profesor Banner empezó su clase. No le preste atención, había hecho esto muchas veces y no me molesta en ponerla. Si me preguntaba algo, simplemente buscaría la respuesta en su mente. Fácil.

Después de la clase, tuve que despachar a muchos humanos diciendoles que ya sabía donde encontrar el siguiente salón. Odiaba ser nuevo, principalmente porque siempre tengo que despachar humanos que _creen_ que me pueden ayudar. _Ilusos._

Me dirigí al aula de legua, en donde mi compañero de haciento era Emmett.

_¡Hey, chico! ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?_, pensó. Simplemente negué con la cabeza y susurré a velocidad vampirirca: _Pesimo, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal?_

_Bueno, una chica se me quedó viendo y chocó contra la puerta del casillero de su novio. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no reírme. Pero creo que ella sintió que estaba temblando del esfuerzo, porque se hizo la indignada y se fue frunciendo el ceño, _explicó. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, si algo no tienen los humanos son buenos reflejos.

El señor Mason llegó, interrumpiendo nuestra charla. Aunque de vez en cuando podía escuchar los pensamientos de Emmett, quien mantenia su mente bloqueada, seguro esta haciendo una treta para Jasper y no quiere que me entere de ello. A veces él es tan infantil.

El resto del día, gracias a Dios, no me encontre a Edward (Platt).

Cuando llegamos a casa le contamos a Esme sobre el chico igual a mi y cuando mis hermanos le dijieron sobre como nos tratamos dijo:

—Eso no esta bien, Edward.

Me contuve de rodar los ojos y asentí. Subí a mi cuarto un rato después, ¡aun no podía creer que hubiera alguien igual a mi! Ósea, ¿no se supone que eso sólo pasa en las peliculas? Si, ya se, ya se, soy un vampiro, todo puede pasar cuando eres alguien sobrenatural. Pero…¿esto? ¿Alguien igual a mi? ¿A quién desde que conocí me cayó mal? En fin, ya después vería lo que pasaría en el instituto, soportando a _mi doble._

CONTINUARA…

**¡¿Les gusto?! ¡Diganme que sí! La idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo un poster de Robert Pattinson y otro de Edward Cullen. Hay muchas diferencias en los dos hombres más sexis del mundo –aunque sean casi iguales – y me dije: ¿por qué no hacer un Edward Cullen y un Edward Platt que se lleven mal? Jajaja. ¡Actualizare pronto! Besitos para **Anthony y Diego **que seguro se estaran burlando de mi en WhatsApp cuando lean mi primera historia. Cambio y fuera.**

**Naklie G.**


	2. ¿Me llevo mal conmigo mismo?

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **–aunque cloné a Edward sin que nadie lo supiera – y la trama es **Mia.**

**N/A: **¡No lo puedo creer! ¡5 reviews por el primer capítulo! ¡Las adoro, santo cristo! Oww, casi me caigo de tantos brinquitos. Bueno, no las entretengo más aquí va el sigiente cap de MI DOBLE.

**Capítulo 2: **¿Me llevo mal conmigo mismo?

Días después del confrontamiento con Edwardn –sigo pensando que se escucha raro decir mi nombre así – había decido que lo mejor era ignorar completamente al imbécil que se sienta conmigo en clase de historia. Porque, si, _ese_ se sentaba a mi lado. Y no era lo peor, no, lo peor era que no perdía la oportunidad de molestarme o insultarme. Claro que se las devolvía, pero siempre, en ese momento, el profesor me cachaba. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo había pasado de ser el perfecto vampiro lleno de control a casi un humano revoltoso? Yo tenía una respuesta: Edward Platt.

La llegada de los Cullen a Forks aun causaba revuelo, pero no tanto como antes. Después de unas cuantas miradas frías por parte mia y de mis hermanos, los humanos habían decidido o acercarse. Aunque claro, siempre había pensamientos de más, a los que, rápidamente, trataba de desechar de mi mente, cosa que era imposible, ya que era un vampiro.

Emmett, más que todos, aun se encontraba muy divertido con mi comportamiento. Mis hermanos solían echarme la culpa ya que ellos pensaban que _yo _era el que molestaba al imbécil ese. Ellos se avían convertido en _amigos _de él, y no perdían la oportunidad de molestarme diciendo que me comportaba como un niño chiquito. ¿Y qué? Al fin y al cabo no era su vida. Y no solo era eso; los chicos lo habían invitado a venir a casa y Esme había quedado _encantada_ con él. Tanto, que me había hecho pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento el primer día de instituto. La sonrisa arrogante de él quedó guardada a fuego en mi memoria. Ya me las pagara.

Ahora me encontraba de caza, necesitaba despejarme un poco. Estaba solo, perfecto. No podía aguantar las carcajadas mentales de Emmett, las predicciones de Alice, los pensamientos vanidosos de Rosalie, que casi siempre me decían que me comportaba como un infantil, la paz y tranquilidad de Jasper – que en vez de ayudarme, solo me hacían irritar más –, las consejos de Carlisle, ni los pensamientos maternales de Esme, nada de eso. Necesitaba estar solo. Paz y tranquilidad (de verdad).

Después de un rato, una manada de ciervos me pasó a unos veinti cinco metros lejos. Los maté antes de que pudieran saber que los atacó. No me fui a la casa Cullen, en cambio, fui al prado. Me senté cerca de un árbol y recoste mi espalda ahí.

En cierta manera, me sentía como un adolescente otra vez cuando peliaba con Edward, era como sí fuera humano y no hubiera nada del mundo sobrenatural sobre mis hombros. Todos me decían que era un pesimista, tenían razón. Nunca había tenido una compañera, de hecho, dudaba que hubiera alguien para un mounstruo como yo. Desde que había nacido humano, hasta ahora, no me había encontrado con alguien que _realmente _amara o me gustara.

Cuando Carlisle transformó a Rosalie, lo hizo con el pensamiento de que fuera una compañera para mi, claramente, ese no fue el caso. Rosalie y yo no podíamos estar más de cinco minutos en una habitación antes de que nos pusieramos a peliar.

Alice era un caso diferente, con la duende se puede hablar y sentirse bien, como si estuvieras hablando con tu hermana de toda la vida. Ella te daba consejos, sobre la moda más que todo, y siempre te apoyaba.

Emmett era… Emmett. Quizás se le safó un tornillo cuando un oso lo atacó en su todavía humanidad, pero en general te caía bien. Excepto las veces en las que le coqueteaban a Rosalie, ese era otro caso. Aun no entendía como era capaz de estar tan enamorado de alguien como ella. Pero, como dicen por ahí, a cada loco con su tema.

Jasper me caía bien, era alguien con quien podías estar solo en una habitación sin hablar y no sentirte incomodo, era una persana callda y calmada, pero te ayudaba siempre.

Esme era realmente una persona encantadora, ella siempre me había aceptado así como soy y nunca me había dicho nada. Ella me trataba como si fuera mi mamá y a mi realmente no me importaba, realmente, la consideraba como una. Nadie podía hablar con ella y no quererla, como dije, 100% imposible.

Carlisle era como la luz que guía a la familia. Siempre nos a tratado con respeto y cariño igual que a un padre. Realmente, era un persona a la que podrías parecerte solo un 25% y estar muy orgulloso. Nunca nos echaba nada en cara, solo nos daba consejos que hacían que uno no se sintiera tan culpable.

Me paré del pasto y emprendí mi camino a casa. Después de todo, mañana tendría que ir al instituto y Esme se debe estar preguntando por mi, ya que había salido a cazar solo a la zona cercana.

Cuando regrese me encontré en el umbral con Alice.

— ¿Me ves matando a alguien, enana?—pregunte con una sonrisa. Ella me devolvió el gesto.

—No realmente, pero te debo decir que te prepares para mañana.—contesto, pero vi un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Realmente daba miedo, ya que me estaba ocultando sus pensamientos. Eso no era bueno.

—Ya, Allie, dime lo que estás pensando. No, espera, ¿lo quiero saber?—pregunte al ver su sonrisa burlona. Suspire—. No me diras, ¿verdad?

Ella simplemte negó.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Estaba cerrando mi casillero, terminando de echar allí los libros de texto que no hacían falta de verdad. Cuando, Edward se pusó a mi lado, mostrando su sonrisa arrogante de siempre.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que me quieres.—mascullé. Él me miró como si estuviera loco.

—En tu sueños, Cullen.

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero entonces, una chica entro por la puerta del instituto. La reconocí como Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie. Ese había sido el último chisme de Forks. Entonces, la vi detenidamente por primera vez. Me quedé congelado. Y Edward no estaba mejor que yo.

CONTINUARA…

**Lo sé, lo sé, chiquito. Pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo. Oigan, ¡gracias por los Reviews! Digo, mi doble se me ocurrió así a lazar y no puedo creer que tenga 5 reviews en el primer capi! Las amo, prometo actualizar pronto. Y, si me dejen Reviews, Edward entrara en su pieza esta noche.**


	3. Isabella sexy Swan

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es mia. Aunque, claro, Edward siempre me visita en las noches sin que nadie lo sepa xD.

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**N/A: **Como veo que esta historia la han aceptado muy bien, les traigo un regalo: ¡el cap tres! En cuanto a **Cambiando por ti ** esa Fanfic **solo **lo actualizare los domingos. Entiendanme, esta historia se ha convertido en mi bebe. Quiero aclarar que esta historia sera narrada **completamente **por Edward Cullen, lo siento por las seguidoras de Edward Platt. Bueno, no los entretengo más, aquí va el capítulo 3.

**Capítulo 3: **Isabella sexy Swan.

Si Alice me hubiera dicho la visión que tuvo ayer no lo hubiera creido y me hubiera muerto de la risa. Pero no, aquí, frente a mi, se encontraba un ángel caido desde el mismisimo cielo. Su cabello era color caoba, un ligero rubor adoranba sus mejillas y sus ojos, dos pozos de chocolate, miraban a todas direcciones con algo de confusión. Intente leer su mente, pero lo unico que conseguí fue nada. Lo intente otra vez, pero nada. ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Tengo algún problema?

_Ha, que es linda, _el pensamiento de Edward me llegó, antes de que se acercara a ella con pasos de cazador a presa y le ofreciese la mano. La cual ella tomó con algo de timidez.

—Edward Platt, un gusto, señorita.—se presentó como si de verdad tuviese educación. Rolé los ojos.

—Bella Swan, un gusto tambien.—Bella soltó su mano. Mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un hermoso rojo. Sonreí.

—¿Estás buscando algun salón? Te puedo ayudar.

—Si, de hecho, historia con Jefferson, gracias.—contesto. Edward se la llavó caminando por el pasillo, mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa arrogante. Idiota.

Resoplé y me dirigí a la biblioteca, tenía que hablar con Alice. Estaba seguro que esta, al ver mi decisión, se saltaría clase y vendría hablar conmigo.

Y no me equivocaba. Cuando llegué a la biblioteca me la encontre leyendo un libro que se llamaba _La leyenda de la moda _ y pensando cosas como: _¡Uf, los humanos tienen unos pesimos gustos! Ósea, los setenta en serio fueron malicimos, pero, ¿estó? Oh, hola, Edward, sientate._

Lo hice.

La primera palabra que salió de mis labios fue:

— ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que me iba a quedar viendo como idiota precoz a la nueva?

Ella se rió de mi.

—Tranquilizate, Eddie, el que en realidad quedó como idiota precoz fue Edward, no tú.

Rodé los ojos y dije con exasperación:

— Ya, en serio, ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?!

Ella negó con la cabeza y pensó:_ ¿Me hubieras creido, Edward?_

Me encogí de hombros y dije a velocidad vampirica: _Tal vez, no hay nada imposible_.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se fue.

**En el almuerzo…**

Me encontraba mirando a Bella desde la otra esquina, en realidad era hermosa. El muy idiota de Edward se había sentado con ella, y lo acompañaban Elizabeth y Anthony. Aun no entendía porque no podía leer sus pensamientso y, por más que intentaba, lo único que conseguía era silencio. ¿Me pasa algo malo? Mis hermanos – menos Alice – me miraron con el interrogante en la cara. _¿Qué tanto miras, Edward?_, Rosalie. _¿Pasa algo?, _Jasper. _¿A quién miras, Eddie?, _Emmett pensó con tono picaro. Fue el único que se fijó en que no veía la ventana a lado de la hermosa alumna nueva. Simplemente suspiré y susurré a velocidad vampirica:

—A nadie.

Después de eso me dirigí a clase de biología. Siempre me sentava solo, era la única clase en la que no tenía a un humano con pensamientos irrespetuosos hacía mi. Porque, si, ahora que me había tomado la libertad de mandar a la… a los alumnos, a todos les caía mal.

Me senté en mi bbanca y, cuando el profesor Barnner estaba a punto de empezar, la hermosa nueva alumna entró.

—Señorita Swan, no le dire nada hoy, peroo que sea la última vez.—el profesor dijo. La chica asintió, completamente ruborizada y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Edward?—preguntó en un susurro inaudible para los humanos—. ¿No tenías clase de historia?

Casi suelto un bufido. _Ella no lo sabe, ella no lo sabe, _me recorde.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero me llamo Edward Cullen, tu debes ser Bella, ¿verdad?—sonreí torcidamente y note como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Perfecta.

—Oh, disculpa, es que te pareces tanto ha…

No pudo continuar ya que el prefesor Barnner dijo:

—¿Qué tal la conversación, chicos?

Me contuve de rodarle los ojos y dije:

—Lo siento, señor Banner, no volvera a pasar.

Después de eso, Bella no me volvió a hablar.

Estaba entrando al gimnasio cuando me encontre a Edward.

—Te gusto la chica nueva, ¿eh?—él dijo.

Me encongí de hombros y mascullé:

—Sí así fuera, ¿a ti que te importa?

—No te acerques a ella, es mia.

— ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde que la vi.

— Sabes que no te la dejare tan fácil, ¿verdad?

—Que gane el mejor.

CONTINUARA…

**¡¿Les gustó?! ¿Nada original? ¿Ni al caso? ¡Diganme!**

**Respecto a otro caso les estaba diciendo en Camp Oregón que estoy pensando en hacer la traducción de Walking up (despertando) que trata de que, dos semanas después de crepúsculo, Bella despiierta y se encuentra con un Edward HUMANO y DORMIDO. Historia rated M. Diganme por favor.**

**Ojalá y les allá gustado el capítulo 3 de MI DOBLE. Mordiscoz vampiricos:**

**Naklie G.**


	4. Clase de gimnasia: conociendo a Bella

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **con excepción de Anthony, el "amigo" de Edward Platt.La trama es completamente **mia.**

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les traigo agradecimientos por sus reviews**:**

**maleja twihard: **Se que es un fic raro y me encanta que te guste, cariño ;) Y si, vamos a ver quien gana esta pelea, ojalá y te guste este capítulo.

**Katyms13: **Me fascina que te fascine, linda Y también se que si casi me desmayo con un Edward con dos me va a dar un ataque cardiaco! Ojalá y me sigas leyendo. A mi personalente me gusta mucho _Una apuesta indecente _y ya voy en el cap 15!

**Mile Davila:** Me encanta que te guste te prometo que no dejare esta historia, nunca. Como ya dije, es mi bebe.

**Vicky: **Se que son un poco infantiles, pero, dime, ¿no te gusta más que nuestro Eddie se divierta en vez de estar de amargado? Comoquiera, me gusta que la historia al menos allá captado suficiente atención como para dar click en ella

**Ale74: **Espero que en serio te allá gustado, eres la primera que me dejo Review y tengo un cariño especial con tu comentario, linda .

**Otra noticia:** ¡Ya hice la foto de la historia! Pero no lo eh podido poner aquí, por lo que la pondre en mi Blogger:

arumy 2253330 . blogspot . com (todo junto)

Les pido por favor que dejen comentarios en la página del Blogger o aquí en FF. Bueno, no los entretengo más, aquí va MI DOBLE:

**Capítulo 4: **Clase de gimnasia; conociendo a Bella Swan.

Después de el "confrontamiento" con Edward, me había quedado pensando. Me había comportado como un machista. Digo, ¿reclamar a Isabella como mia cuando apenas hemos cruzado una oración? Eso no estaba bien, eso estaba muy mal. Y estaba seguro de que Alice se me lanzaría encima como un león por mi comportamiento, la verdad, esperaba que lo hiciera, ni yo mismo sabía muy bien lo que acababa de hacer. Maldita sea la hora en la que Edward Platt se cruzó en mi camino.

—Señor Cullen—el entrenador Clapp me llamó—, ¿se va a quedar ahí parado y no hará las vueltas que ordene en la cancha? Eso podría perjudicar en su expediente.

Suspiré y me dirigí con mis compañeros a correr, Edward me veía con una sonrisa burlona. Imbécil.

Busqué con la mirada a Bella y la encontré corriendo y mirando al suelo nerviosamente, antes de que tropezara y casi se cayera. Afortunadamente, mis reflejos me ayudaron y la caché en mis brazos. La sonrisa de suficiencia de Edward había desaparecido y ahora adornaba mi cara.

— Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunté preocupado al ver como aspiraba fuertes jadeos.

—Sí, sí, Edward.—contesto ella, aunque se le veía un poco cansada. Llamé al entrenador Clapp:

—Señor, Bella no se encuentra muy bien, ¿cree que pueda llevarla a la enfermeria?

—Por supuesto, Edward.—contesto mirandola.

Sonreí y tomé a Bella en mis brazos. Todas las chicas la fulminaron con la mirada y pensaron:

_¡Esa maldita!.._

_Me gustaria ser ella.._

_Hija de su…_

_¡Eddie en mío!_

Suspiré al oír eso y seguí camindo, cuando ibamos a salir directo a la oficina donde estaba la enfermeria, Bella puso una mano en mi pecho y me sonrió. La mire confundido, hace un rato parecia que tenía asma y ahora esta perfectamente bien.

— ¿Bella…?

—En realidad nunca me sentí mal—ella dijo encogiendose de hombros—, solo quería salir de ahí antes de matar a alguien.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora…?

—Ven, vamos.

Ella hizo un gesto para que la bajara y lo hice. Tomó mi mano, sin preocuparse por la fríaldad de esta, y me guió hacia el aparcamiento.

—¿Dónde está tu coche?—preguntó. Señale donde estaba y ella sonrió—. ¿Me harías un favor?

—Depende.—conteste dudoso. Ella me hizo un hermoso puchero y yo sonreí.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Bueno, ¿te parece si vamos a Port Ángeles?

—¿Port Ángeles?—asintió—. Oh, bueno, vamos.

Le abrí la puerta del coche y ella sonrió entrando a este. Arranque y salí del aparcamiento con una sonrisa. No se quejó de mi forma de conducir, como si estuviera acostumbrada. Cuando llegamos ella me pidió que me dirigiera al cine que estaba cerca de la bahía. Llegamos y ella se bajo del coche, sonriendo.

—¿Te has ido de pinta alguna vez?—preguntó cuando compramos las entradas. Sonreí y dije:

—A veces.

—Esta es mi segunda vez, la primera lo hice con Matt, un compañero de mi antigua escuela en Phoenix.—sonrió con algo de tristeza. Entremos a una sala con solo unas dos pajeras y estaba completamente negra, bueno, al menos para los humanos.

—Desde hace tiempo eh querido venir al cine, Charlie me matara al rato.—ella rió y yo la seguí. Me sentía como un adolescente humano cualquiera. Me sentía libre.

Perfectamente bien.

— ¿Lo crees? A mi me ira peor cuando mis hermanos se den cuenta de que los deje.—dije riendo y pensando en la cara de Rosalie cuando vea que mi Volvo no está en el aparacamiento. Ella rió conmigo y seguimos viendo la pelicula.

Después de eso nos habíamos pasado al centro comercial y había descubierto sus gustos. Les gustaban leer libros clasicos, de Jane Austen, me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, ya que a la mayoria de los adolescente ni si quiera les gustaba leer. También había descubierto que su disco favorito era Claro de Luna de Debussy, igual que a mi. Éramos iguales en muchos sentidos.

—Creo que deberiamos volver.—ella dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a atardecer.

—Vamos.

Subimos al Volvo y me dirigí a su casa con una sonrisa. Hablamos trivialidades en el coche, mientras ella se reía cada vez que hacía una mueca por las anecdotas de cuando mis hermanos me habían intentado matar, por supuesto, ella no sabía que lo decía literalmente.

—Es muy gracioso.—se explicó ella cuando vio mi cara. Llegamos a su casa y le abrí la puerta del coche. Bella se bajó, me sonrió y me abrazó. Aun sorprendido le devolví el abrazo.

—La pase muy bien, gracias.

—No hay de que. Hasta luego—dije.

—Hasta mañana, Edward.

Cuando llegué a la casa lo primero que oí fueron los pensamientos de mi rubia hermana:

_¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tuvimos que esperar a que todos se fueran para irnos! ¡¿Por qué jodidos no estaba el Volvo ni tú?!_

Ignore olimpicamente sus pensamientos y me fui al cuarto, hoy, oficialmente, había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

CONTINUARA…

**N/A: **Seguro se están preguntando porque Bella es así, bueno, es que yo quería una Bella extrovertida y esta definitivamente lo es. En cuanto a otro caso, yo se que el aroma de ella no es atrayente para Edward, pero mejor decidí que le atrairía su mente y su cuerpo. Porque su sangre, nuestro Eddie le dejaría el camino libre a Edward Platt y entonces la historia no tendría sentido. Las quiere:

**Naklie G.**


	5. Outtake 1: Cambiandome de casa

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer, **menos Matt, y la trama es completamente **mia**, queda totalmente prohibido su reproducción sin mi permiso.

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**N/A: **¡Hola, lindas! ¡Aquí les traigo el cap 5! Por favor: importante leer la nota allá abajo. Bueno, no les entretengo más.

**Capítulo 5: **Outtake 1: Cambiandome de casa.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Nunca en mi vida había sido egoista. Eso era una de las pocas cosas que en realidad me gustaban de mi, pero, en definitiva, esta vez sí había sobrepasado los limites de Renne. Tengo un problema: soy muy rebelde. Y eso había causado que mi madre ahora estuviera guardando mi ropa como posesa en la maleta. ¿La razón? Bueno, me enviaría a Forks. Mi padre es jefe de policia de ese pueblo. Nunca me había gustado ese lugar, pero no me quejaba. A veces, el silencio del bosque era tu mejor acompañante.

Y ahora, como les estaba diciendo, les dare la versión corta de lo que hizo que Renne gritara como histerica "¡Te iras con Charlie!":

**FlashBack**

_Estaba en la cocina haciendo lo obvio, cuando mi Phil llego gritando algo como: "¡Demonios, olvide que hoy había partido!" y eso me desconcerto bastante y fui a la sala de estar para preguntarle:_

—_Phill, ¿quieres comer?_

— _¡Si! ¡Gracias, Bella! _

_Camine rápidamente hacia la cocina, prendí el fogón para calentar el spaghettie y puse la olla sobre este. Escuche mi teléfono sonar arriba, por lo que corrí a mi cuarto y lo tomé. Era Matt, mi mejor amigo. _

— _¡Hola, Bellita!—dijo en cuanto lo salude._

— _¡Hey, Matt!_

_Bueno, lo que paso después fue tan angustiante que podría rayar a lo comico:_

_1.—Me quedé hablando demaciado con Matt._

_2.—Phill estaba muy ensimismado en la televisión._

_3.—El spaguettie se quemó y como consecuencia la estufa también._

_4.—Renne llegó, vio su cocina quemada y nos regaño a Phill y a mi como si fueramos niños chiquitos._

_5.—Lo primero que dijo después de su ataqué de histeria fue: "te iras con Charlie"_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Y así es como me encontraba aquí, ¿conmovedor, verdad? Ahora me encontraba en un jodido avión rumbo a Port Ángeles. Y estaba segura de que el hecho de que me quedaría una hora en el auto con Charlie sería angustiante. El no era muy platicador, yo era como… ¿cómo decirlo? Mitad introvertida y mitad extrovertida… Lo usual.

Mi madre se había casado con Charlie cuando se había quedado embarazada de mi después del instituto, se casaron y fueron felices… hasta que cumplí un año. A mi mamá nunca le gusto Forks, pero se había resignado por mi. Sin embargo, un día se cansó y dijo:

—Lo siento, Charlie, pero me eh cansado de este lugar de proqueria que lo único que hace es sacarme canas, ¡y solo tengo 19 años!

Lo sé, suena como una jodida perra y lo peor era que tenía un recuerdo bien nitido de esa tarde nublada – más de lo usual – de Forks.

Llegué a Port Ángeles. Charlie me tomó en sus brazos como a una niña pequeña cuando baje a trompicones por la escalerilla del avión.

—Es bueno verte, cariño. Te eh extrañado—dijo.

—Por supuesto, soy adorable—me reí—. Es broma, también te eh extrañado, papá.—no podía decirle Charlie a la cara.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?—preguntó cuando subió las maletas al coche. No eran muchas –debido a que mi _mamita hermosa_ solo había cogido lo necesario –, por lo que pudieron caber perfectamente en el coche.

—Agotador. Pero bueno…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Charlie dijo:

—¿Podrías explicarme por que Renne lucía alterada cuando me llamo?

_Uh-Oh._

Parecía enojado. _No desesperes, Bella, _me dije.

—Larga historia.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Suspiré.

—Por error queme la cocina de mamá.—mascullé. Charlie abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué tu que?!

Sabía que alguien cuerdo también habría contestado eso. De todos modos, no me espere que le diera un gran pisoton al freno.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Charles Swan, casi me matas del susto!—chillé.

No volvió a hablar.

**ooooooo…**

Me encontraba componiendo mis cosas en el cuarto que antes usaba. Realmente, Charlie no había hecho un gran cambio en mi habitación, solo había quitado las cortinas rosas cambiandolas por unas azules con puntos negros y había cambiado la cama de lugar, que ahora tenía un edredon azul con puntos negros.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y Charlie no estaba. Suspiré, debí habermelo imaginado, no es como si me hubiera resivido con un desayuno y una sonrisa como cuando niña. Me había acostrumbrado a despertar y no tener ni un cálido buenos días. Esto de la soledad era… lo usual (N/A: Quiero llorar).

Charlie me había comprado una camioneta de color rojo y un poco vieja que… extrañamente me gustava.

Cuando llegué al instituto la señora Cope –que era la secretaria – me dio un plano, un horario de clases y un "Espero que te guste el pueblo, linda" aunque sus intentos por que me fuera mejor el día fueron nulos. Entre a la escuela y me encontre mirando a todas las direcciones confundida, ¿adónde debía ir exactamente?

Entonces alguien me tendió su mano.

¡Era un chico muy guapo! Mire sus ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas, que me miraban con una sonrisa picara. Su color de piel era un poco más morena que la mia, como de color crema. Y su cabello –me entraron unas ganas de tocarlo en ese momento – era de un color dudoso como un castaño cobrizo, algo así.

Me di cuenta de que me estaba esperando para saludarlo, así que tomé su mano aun dudosa.

—Edward Platt, un gusto, señorita.—me dijo. Sonreí aun confundida y dije:

—Bella Swan, un gusto también.—sentí como enrojecía cuando me di cuenta de que había estado tomando su mano demaciado tiempo. La solté.

—¿Estas buscando algun salón? Te puedo ayudar.

—Si, de hecho, historia con Jefferson, gracias.—conteste. Me tomó de la mano y se encaminó conmigo al edificio 3.

—¿Y te ha gustado Forks?—Edward pregunto.

—No es tan malo.—me encogí de hombros.

—Eso me suena ha "odio este jodido lugar, pero al menos me dan de comer"—dijo él. Sonreí y asentí en su dirección.

—Que inteligente.—mascullé. Edward sonrió.

**En el almuerzo… **

Me encontraba con Edward sentada en su mesa de la cafeteria. Allí había un chico y una chica. La chica se llamaba Elizabeth Suniega y el chico Anthony Miller. Eran primos de Ed –como había empezado a decirle – y me caía muy bien.

Después de eso el me dijo:

—¿Dónde es tu siguiente clase?

—Biología, con el señor Banner, ¿cuál es la tuya?

—Historia, siento no acompañarte.—contesto.

Me encogí de hombors –sin mostrar el desprecio que me causo el profesor Jefferson por quitarme a ese lindo chico – y dije:

—No te preocupes. Te veo luego.

Me encamine a clase de bilogía y cuando entré me di cuenta de que la clase ya iba a empezar.

—Señorita Swan, no le dire nada hoy, peroo que sea la última vez.—el profesor dijo. Asentí –compleamente ruborizada – y me senté en el lugar donde estaba… ¿Edward? Lo mire detenidamente y me sorprendí ¿Sus ojos no eran verdes? ¿Y su piel no era más morena que la mia? En cambio, sus ojos eran como de un color ambar y su piel más blanca. Ya estoy empezando a alucinar.

— ¿Edward?—pregunte en un susurro casi inaudible —. ¿No tenías clase de historia?

Edward me miro y pude ver una pizca de irritacion en sus ojos. _No seas paranoica_, me reprendí.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero me llamo Edward Cullen, tu debes ser Bella, ¿verdad?—sonrió torcidamente y mi corazón se acelero. Sus mejillas se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, disculpa, es que te pareces tanto ha…

El señor Banner me interrumpió:

—¿Qué tal la conversación, chicos?

¿Cómo diablos nos escucho? _¡Chismoso!_, grito mi conciencia.

Edward dijo:

—Lo siento, señor Banner, no volvera a pasar.

Después de eso, no le volví a hablar.

…**.. **

Me encontraba en clase de gimnasia, un total suplicio. Nunca había sido buena en los deportes, nada cambiaría ahora. Con un suspiró empecé a correr. Miraba al piso nerviosamente, no queria matar a alguien. Entonces tropecé y esperé a tener mi cara en el piso, pero en lugar de eso unos fuertes brazos me cacharon. Edward C. –les había puesto a cada uno la letra de su apellido al final de cada nombre para no confundirme – me miraba con una sonrisa.

Entonces una idea me cruzó y empecé jadear fuertemente, aparentando estar enferma. La sonrisa de Edward se borró y fue remplazada por una mirada de preocupación.

— Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó.

—Sí, sí, Edward.—aparente estar cansada.

Él le dijo al maestro:

—Señor, Bella no se encuentra muy bien, ¿cree que pueda llevarla a la enfermeria?

—Por supuesto, Edward.—contesto mirandome.

Sonrió y me tomó en brazos al estilo esposa. Escondí mi sonrisa en su pecho.

Cuando ibamos a entrar a la oficina toqué su hombro y el me miro interrogante.

— ¿Bella…?

—En realidad nunca me sentí mal—dije encogiendome de hombros—, solo quería salir de ahí antes de matar a alguien.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora…?

—Ven, vamos

Hice un gesto para que me bajara y él lo hizo. Tomé su mano –sorprendiendome un poco por la temperatura de esta – y lo guié hacia el aparcamiento.

—¿Dónde está tu coche?—pregunte. Señaló donde estaba y sonreí—. ¿Me harías un favor?

—Depende.—contesto dudoso. Hice un puchero y él sonrió.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Bueno, ¿te parece si vamos a Port Ángeles?

—¿Port Ángeles?—asentí.—. Oh, bueno, vamos.

Él me abrió la puerta del coche y yo le sonreí agradecida. Cuando arrancó no me quejé de la velocidad a la que el iba – que por cierto era 170 por hora – y le sonreí cuando le pedí que nos llevara al cine cerca de la bahia. Había ido allí de niña y me había gustado mucho. Tiempos lindos. Me baje del coche sonriendo.

—¿Te has ido de pinta alguna vez?—pregunte cuando compramos las entradas. Sonrió y dijo:

—A veces.

—Esta es mi segunda vez, la primera lo hice con Matt, un compañero de mi antigua escuela en Phoenix.—sonreí con algo de tristeza, recordando a mi amigo. Entremos a una sala con solo unas dos pajeras y estaba completamente negra, tanto, que no podía ver nada.

—Desde hace tiempo eh querido venir al cine, Charlie me matara al rato.—reí y él me siguió y después dijo:

— ¿Lo crees? A mi me hirá peor cuando mis hermanos se den cuenta de que los deje.—me sentí un poco culpable, pero deseche el sentimiento sonriendo.

…**.**

Después de eso decidimos ir al centro comercial. Pláticamos de muchas cosas, y me di cuenta de que no éramos muy diferentes. Al él también le gustaba la musica y los libros clásicos. Creí que yo era la única.

—Creo que deberiamos volver.—dije cuando me di cuenta de que estaba comenzando a atardecer.

—Vamos.

Subimos al Volvo y me dirigí a mi casa con una sonrisa. Hablamos trivialidades en el coche, mientras me reía cada vez que me contaba que sus hermanos habían intentado "matarlo".

—Es muy gracioso.—le expliqué cuando vi su cara "¿Te da gusto eso?". Llegamos a mi casa y Edward me abrió la puerta del coche. Me bajé, les onreí y lo brase. Alguien que era capaz de darme un día tan feliz como este merecía más. Él me devolvió el abrazo.

—La pase muy bien, gracias.

—No hay de que. Hasta luego—dijo.

—Hasta mañana, Edward.

Cuando entré a casa Charlie no estaba ahí. Me había salvado de un regaño esta vez.

CONTINUARA…

**Nota Importante: **Hola, chicas, dejo esta nota para que sepán que no actualizare hasta el sábado y si tengo suerte quizás el viernes, no lo se, es que esta semana tengo examenes.

**N/A: **Este outtake lo hice para que sepán porque Bella es así, no recibe atención de sus padres y, aunque esto no le importa en crepúsculo, eh decidido que Edward C. y Edward P. le ayudaran con eso. Las quiero y nos leemos en unos días.

**Naklie G.**


	6. De incógnita

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es **Mía**.

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**N/A: **¡Hola! Bueno, hace unos días resibí un Review que decía que porque el Eddie humano se apellidaba Platt, bueno, hay dos razones: La primera no se sabra hasta el epilogo y el mismo Eddie lo dirá, la segunda es porque creo que el apellido es guay, pero más por la primera. Ha y los errores de ortografia son debidos a que no tengo Word y escribo por la Web. Lamento la tardanza.

**Capítulo 6: **De incógnita.

**Edward Cullen**

Me acoste en la cama, tomando de la repisa _100 años de soledad _(N/A: _Si no conocen el libro, leanlo está genial). _Antes de que se publicara no sabía que a veces las portadas de los libros fueran tan literales en la vida de las personas. Cuando iba a empezar a leer, la puerta se abrió y Alice entró al cuarto.

— Vaya, vaya, hermanita, tienes 85 años y no sabes que se tiene que tocar la puerta antes de entrar. —dije viendola. Ella me sonrió sacandome la lengua.

—No es como si te importara.—masculló rodando los ojos. Sonreí—. En fin, no veía a hablar de eso. ¿Te divertiste?—sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros—, siento que es mi deber. Pero ya, en serio, dime ¿te divertiste?

—Sí, realmente, nunca había tenido una tarde tan… normal y divertida, ponle así.—respondí sonriendole .

—Mañana le hablare, ya veras. Tuve unas visiones de ella y yo yendo de compras…

—Aguarda, aguarda, Alice. ¿Qué visiones? ¿De qué hablas?

Ella enseguida bloqueó su mente. Le fruncí el ceño.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle otra vez, Emmett entró a la habitación.

—Otra vez, ¿qué no saben tocar la puerta…?—Emmett me interrumpió:

—¿Tuviste una cita adolescente?

—Alice…

— ¡Oh, no me pude resistir! Se me salió cuando Jasper y yo, bueno… —ella trato de justificarse. Entonces, Esme entró.

— ¡Edward, estoy tan feliz! ¡Ya quiero conocer a Bella, Alice me dijo que era una persona genial!—chilló.

Iba a decir algo, pero Jasper entró al cuarto.

— ¡¿Podrían calmarse?!—me miró—. Edward, es genial que allás tenido una cita, ¡pero calmalos, por favor!

Y Carlisle entró. ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Hasta él…?

—Edward, ¡Esme tiene razón! ¿Tal vez puedas invitarla a venir…?

Y Rosalie. ¡De veras…! ¿Qué a ella no le caía mal Bella…?

— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de "Bella"? ¡Ya me están colmando la paciencia! ¡Estan como locos por una simple humana insignificante!

Eso fue el colmo.

— ¡Chicos, Esme, Carlisle! ¿Podrían salirse de la habitación mientras hablo con Alice?—la susodicha sonrió disculpandose y pensó:

_Se me salió y, ya sabes, todos me escucharon…_

—Por supuesto, hijo.—Esme contesto, sonriendo en disculpa mientras despachaba a todos del cuarto._Lo siento_, pensó. Yo le sonreí y conteste:

—No es nada, Esme.

Cuando todos se fueron fulminé con la mirada a Alice, quien me hacía un puchero creyendo que con eso se iba a salvar.

—No lo lograras.—dije, causando que Alice suspirara frustrada.

—Vamos, hermanito, todos están felices—alevanté una ceja—. Si, bueno, Rosalie no lo está, pero la aceptará, ya veras.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente o que les dijiste?—pregunté.

—Que habías salido con una amiga.

—De acuerdo, te has salvado esta vez, Alice. Ahora, duendecillo—frunció el ceño. Y yo Sonreí—, ¿podrías salir de mi habitación?

**XXXXXX**

El resto de la noche me la pase leyendo el libro – que termine a las dos horas, pero lo repetí – y pensando en Bella. Ella era a la primera chica a la que le hablaba –sin contar a mis hermanas – y con la que hacía cosas que se "suponian" no debiamos hacer.

Me caía muy bien, de hecho, casi se podía decir la quería (como una amiga, claro, o al menos me trataba de convencer). Decidí salir a cazar, no lo hacía desde hace unos días y realmente lo necesitaba.

Busqué a Esme y me la encontré componiendo un florero.

—Esme—saludé y ella sonrió.

—Hola, Edward, ¿qué pasa?

—Venía a decirte que iré de caza, talvés vuelva dentro de unas horas, antes del instituto.—expliqué.

—Por supuesto, Edward, ¿irás solo?

—Sí.

Me despedí y salí por la ventana.

Salté el río y me lancé a la carretera, adentrandome en el bosque, con el viento silbando por la velocidad. Pare al captar el aroma, una manada de alces que estaba a lado de un pequeño arollo, me acerqué con sigilo, comprobe que la zona estuviera libre de humanos y me entregué a la caza.

Un par de horas –más especificamente a la 1:00 A.m. – ya estaba completamente saciado. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no me estaba dirigiendo a mi casa, si no a la de Bella. Estaba nervioso, quería verla y el sol no saldría hasta dentro de muchas, muchas horas. Discutí conmigo todo el trayecto, pero al final mi parte egoista ganó. La casa de Bella tenía las luces apagadas. Me colgué del alero y lo primero que vi fue a ella, tan hermosa como siempre dormida en su cama, sin nada perturbandola. Pero entonces un sonido que conocía muy bien me alertó, allí en su mecedora estaba él…

CONTINUARA…

**N/A: **¿Quíen sera el misterioso que se coló a la habitación de Bella? ¡Dejadme un Review con sus sugerencias! Para el siguiente capítulo habrá 100% Edward Platt. Se llama: _Un vampiro estúpido y un humano acosador, ¿qué podría salir mal?_ Besitos y perdonen por tardar 4 días en actualizar aun cuando los capis están pequeños, nos vemos en Walking up o en la actualización de esta historia. Cambio y fuera.

**Naklie G.**


	7. Un vampiro estúpido y un humano acosador

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**N/A: **¡Hola! Decidí dejarles un regalito por mi tardanza estos días, espero que les guste el cap siete. ¡Nos leemos allá abajo! **:3**

**Capítulo 7: **Un vampiro estúpido y un humano acosador, ¿qué podría salir mal?

**Edward Cullen**

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!—el susurro que di no debió de ser muy silencioso, porque Bella se revolvió en las sabanas. Edward Platt se encontraba mirandome desde la mecedora que estaba a lado de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mismo digo.—contesto en un susurro. Le mire mal.

— ¡¿Lo mismo dices?! ¡Lo conociste ayer, acosador!—le murmure colerico.

—Oh, y tu viniste aquí a contar florecitas, ¿no? Estúpido.—le enseñé el dedo de en medio – sin ninguna muestra de caballerosidad – y entré al cuarto por completo.

— ¡Aún así, imbécil! ¿Qué tal si el Jefe Swan te cacha y te mata? No es que me molestara, pero a Bella seguramente no le gustaría que su papá se ensuciara las manos contigo.—le dije. El me miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente irritado, y yo sonreí.

—Sí, sí, bueno, estamos en las mismas, ¿no?—el dijo.

—Si te caes no es mi problema, no podré tener una noche tranquila viendo a Bella soñar porque tú estás…

Un murmullo me interrumpió:

—Edward…

Me paralicé. ¿Bella había hablado? Miré rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

—Edward…—Ella volvió a decir. Bella habla en sueños.

— Me extraña.—el acosador de Edward hablo. Le mire frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Realmente crees que está soñando contigo?—pregunté burlandome.

—Por supuesto, es imposible no extrañarme.

—Eres todo un idiota arrongante, no se como se atrevió a hablarte.

— ¿Entás insinuando que soy un imbécil?—preguntó, mirandome irritado.

—No lo insinue, lo afirme. Tranquilo, debe haber alguien que te aguante en este mundo.

—Eres un maldito.

—Y tu un capullo.—conteste.

— Idiota.

— Imbécil.

—Estúpido.

Sobra decir que unos minutos después ya no había grocerias por decir, nos las acabamos y repetir no va conmigo.

—Deja de mirarla como un pendejo precoz y vamonos.—le dije a Edward, quien miraba embobado a Bella.

El me miró frunciendo el ceño y me enseñó el dedo, pero asintió. Baje sigilosamente por la pared y él por el árbol.

—Adiós.

Me fui a mi casa y cuando llegué Alice se estaba doblando de risa en el suelo, seguramente me había visto.

— ¡Nunca te había visto decir tantas grocerias de una sola, Edward!—dijo entre carcajadas, la miré irritado.

Me fui a mi cuarto a cambiar y cuando terminé me di cuenta de que eran las 6:39 de la mañana. Aguarden, ¿cómo diablos Edward va a dormir? No me estoy preocupando, lo que pasa es que no le vi bostezar ni una vez en la noche y lo único en lo que pensaba era en Bella, como si estuviera bloqueando sus pensamientos pensando solo en una cosa en particular. Salí para el instituto con mis hermanos a eso de las 7:30 y llegamos temprano. Me encontré a Bella sentada en un banco.

— ¡Hey!—saludé, sentandome a su lado. Vi sus ojeras—. ¿No dormiste bien?—pregunté.

—Me paré a eso de las 6:00 de la mañana y no pude volver a dormir ni siquiera una hora. Pero dime, ¿y tú? ¿Qué hiciste ayer?—cuestiono con una sonrisa. Se la devolví.

—Todo muy aburrido.—mentí—. Se está haciendo tarde, te veo en biología.

—De acuerdo, adiós Edward C.

— ¿C?—pregunté.

—Sí, es que sino me confundo.

Se despidió agitando la mano.

**En el almuerzo…**

—Realmente, Edward, no se que le ves a esa humana.—Rosalie dijo, haciendo que quitara mi vista de Bella y la centrara en ella.

—Realmente, Rosalie, no creo que te guste que diga cosas sobre ti.—conteste en su mismo tono cínico. Ella enseguida dejó de molestarme,al menos sabía lo que le convenía. Alice estuvo molestandome en que quería conocer a Bella. _Si es tu amiga, _pensaba_, ¿por qué no la mía?_

Yo simplemente le contestaba con un "NO" a lo que ella pataleaba como niña pequeñ rato después su tema cambio y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que volviera a decirme que le presentara a Bella.

—Vamos, Edward, por favor, invitala a ir a la casa. Por favoooor.—me estuvo rogando todo el almuezo hasta mi paciencia se colmo y grite:

— ¡Sí, Alice, la voy a invitar, ya deja de molestarme!

Ella me miro sonriente.

Dios, ¿en que me había metido?

**XXXXXX**

—Bella—saludé mientras me sentaba en la silla a su lado—, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa este viernes? Alice, mi hermana, quiere conocerte y Esme también.

— ¿A tu casa?

—Sí.

—Bueno, sí, me gustaría .—aceptó y yo sonreí.

—De acuerdo, ¿te parece si te recojo este viernes en tu casa?—pregunté y ella asintió.

—Sería genial.

Sonreí.

CONTINUARA…

**N/A: **¿Les gusto? ¿merezco flores o tomatazos? Jajaja. Hola, chicas (os), aquí les traje el cap 7 junto con el 6 por mi tardanza. **El siguiente se llamara:** _Viernes de velar sueños y… ¿conocer casas?_

Espero y les allá gustado, lo hice con mucho amor **:3**

¡Pasense por mi traducción "Despertando" y dejenme reviews! Igual aquí, si no es mucho pedir. Solo aprieten ese sexy botón de alla abajo. Besitos desde Veracruz, México:

**Natalie González (Naklie G).**


	8. Viernes de velar sueños y conocer casas?

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a** S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía****.**

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**N/A: **¡Hola, chicas (os)! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal la semana? ¿Pesada? Jajaja. Ojalá les guste este capítulo, lo hice con mucho amor **:3 **Por cierto: si creen que Edward es muy infantil es porque su querida escritora (yo) solo tiene 14 años! Y sí, quienes piensan que soy un pervetida por leer y escribir lemmon, lo soy. Los quiero y ¡Nos leemos allá abajo!

**Capítulo 8: **Viernes de velar sueños y… ¿conocer casas?

**Edward Cullen**

Mañana por fin sería viernes. Había estado esperando ese día toda la semana. Bella vendría a mi casa después de la escuela. Alice me había estado molestando toda la semana, realmente se estaba volviendo irritante. Me recorda a cada rato que le dijera a Bella que este viernes iría a la casa, ¡como si pudiera olvidarlo!

Rosalie se estaba volviendo cada vez más exasperante, a cada rato venía de aquí para allá por la mansión Cullen diciendo cosas como "¿Qué le ven a esa insignifacante humana?". Realmente, ella estaba celosa de que toda la atención fuera puesta en Bella. Y yo sabía perfectamente que si decía algo ella me "daría caza como a un perro". Claro, lo usual, se desquita conmigo.

Jasper aun estaba algo… reticente. Él creía que era genial que yo por fin estuviera con alguien – como amiga, decía yo, pero él pensaba otra cosa–, pero también estaba siendo cuidadoso. Su autocontrol no era muy fuerte y Jasper se enojaba y avergonzaba de que no pudiera tener contacto con Bella como el resto de la familia –sin contar a Rosalie – y, realmente, quería conocerla, pero –tanto como él como yo – sabíamos que no era correcto. Su autocontrol podría fallar y…

Alice estaba extasiada. Esperaba cada segundo para que el viernes llegara. No podía esperar para entablar su amistad con ella y "quitarme el puesto de su mejor amigo", me había dicho. ¡Já! Como si eso fuera posible. Pensaba en que la llevaría de compras, a Olimpia, Seattle, Portland… cosas de Alice. Yo sabía que ella estaba muy feliz, pero, aun así, me molestaba que Bella se estuviera haciendo amiga de nosotros, porque, después de todo – y para mi gran dolor –, algún día tendríamos que irnos de Forks y, claro, ella nunca podrá acompañarnos.

Emmett se sentía como… Emmett. Ya saben, lo usual: en cuanto llegué con la noticia a la casa de que Bella iría, él se había puesto a saltar y había dicho cosas como: "¡Mi nueva hermanita postiza vendrá!" y algo como eso. Realmente no lo sé, ya que Rosalie le dio un puntapie antes de que terminara la frase. Y lo siguiente que escuche fueron maldiciones y "perdona, Rosie" de parte de mi molesto hermano.

Esme estaba feliz. Creía que yo había encontrado una pareja, yo le decía que no, que solo era una amiga, pero ella siempre me contestaba "estás tan ciego, hijo" y después me daba un beso en la frente y una mirada que se podría calificar como de pena. ¡Diablos!, ¿por qué todos creían que estaba enamorado y que ya había encontrado a mi pareja? ¿Porque era la primera chica humana a la que le hablaba y creía que era bonita? ¿O porque simplemente quieren molestarme?

Carlisle estaba embelasado viendo a Esme a los chicos tan felices. Decía que por fin había llegado a la familia el elemento que la haría cálida. Yo creía lo mismo. Desde que Bella había llegado toda la familia – sin contar a Rosalie – estaba extasiada. Y yo, bueno, me encontraba más que feliz. Sólo había algo que hacía que me muriera de celos –de amigo, claro esta –: Edward Platt.

¡Esa sabandija –había optado por decirle así, al final – me robaba la atención de Bella! Cada día, de cada hora, de cada minuto, hacía todo lo posible por robarme la atención de ella. Bella decía que los dos éramos sus amigos – lo había dicho un par de veces, al parecer se había dado cuenta de nuestra enemistad – y también que nosotros no tenemos que pelear como perros y gatos por ello, que nos quiere por igual. Pero ni Edward ni yo la escuchabamos, éramos enemigos por naturaleza y eso no podría cambiar. Ni aunque Bella nos lo pidiera.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el supermercado de Forks, Esme me había pedido que comprara unas cosas, ella estaba muy emocionada por que Bella fuera a casa este viernes y ya había empezado a hacer la comida desde hoy (jueves en la noche) . Quería un pastel.

Intentaba no pensar en lo ridiculo que me podía estar viendo en este momento. Recogí la harina, la sal, los huevos y la leche –que realmente olían mal, no podía creer que los humanos comieran eso – y me dirigí a la caja registradora. Donde, para mi gran sorpresa, se encontraba Edward.

—No lo puedo creer, tú trabajando, imposible. Esto merece una foto. —mascullé. Me miro irritado y yo le sonreí.

—No te contesto por que estoy en mi trabajo, pero aún así te estoy lanzando maldiciones en mi mente. — dijo.

"_Tarado, imbécil, estúpido creido, idiota, capullo, baboso…."_

—Créeme—conteste—, lo sé.

El iba a hablar, pero una chica como de su edad y con un "escote" muy pronunciado llegó.

— Eddie, ¿por qué no me dejas atender al cliente?—dijo ella, con un intento fallido de voz sensual. Edward rodó los ojos._ "Este, está buenorro, me lo podría coger ahorita mismo, después de todo, Edward ni me nota…" _pensaba ella, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, intentando reprimir una arcada.

—Ya te eh dico que no me llames Eddie, Nancy, soy EDWARD. Y no, no dejaré que lo atiendas—se volteó hacia mi—. Me caís mal, pero nadie merece ese castigo.

Ante esa frase, la chica "onfendida" se fue. Rolé los ojos.

—Realmente, no me interesa. Sólo cobrame antes de que alguien vea que estoy aquí.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Día pesado?—preguntó mientras hacía la cuenta. El mercado era tan chico que ni siquiera había computadoras, por lo que lo hacía con una calculadora de mano.

—Mayoritariamente por ti. —conteste. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Joder, tío, me alagas.

Rolé los ojos. No estaba seguro de cuantas veces lo había hecho ya.

—Lo sé.

Terminó de cobrarme y me fui. _"Adiós, tarado" _fue su despedida mental, como si supiera que lo escuchaba. Suspiré y entré a mi _Volvo_. Ya eran como las nueve de la noche, no me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo se me había pasado volando. Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hizo Esme fue arrabatarme la bolsa y susurrar a velocidad vampirica un "gracias, hijo".

—De nada, Esme.—dije, sabiendo que ella me escucharía.

Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme, estaba seguro de que Bella estaría dormida en un par de horas, por lo que me dispuse a matar el tiempo tocando la canción de Esme. Realmente, no creo que Edward vaya a su casa esta noche, no después de haberlo pillado el martes pasado. Además, por lo que pude leer en su mente salía de el supermercado hasta las diez.

Dos horas después estaba sentado en la mecedora de Bella en su cuarto, mirandola dormir plácidamente. Ella susurraba de vez en cuando. A veces mi nombre –hecho que me llenaba de felicidad, aunque no lo quisiera admitir – y a veces cosas inteligibles.

—Todo es tan verde…—decía ella—. Edward…

Sonreí. Mañana por fin se la presentaría a Esme y a toda la familia.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Bella. Habíamos salido del instituto y ella me había dicho que iba a dejar sus cosas dentro de su casa. Su "auto" se encontraba frente a esta, al parecer se había descompuesto y Bella había estado caminando estos días, pero yo me había ofrecido a llevarla al instituto, a lo que ella había aceptado un poco recelosa. Me había dicho que mi familia le caía bien – aunque no la conociera –, pero también que a Rosalie la notaba como… Fría. Si supiera.

Una mano paso frente a mi cara, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Bella mientras le habría la puerta del coche.

— ¿No soy yo el que siempre hace esa pregunta?—dije retóricamente. Ella me sonrió.

—No me desvies del tema.—dijo. Le puse ojitos inocentes mientras encendía el carro.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría?—reí—. Estaba pensando en tu auto. Es genial que pueda llevarte al insituto.

— ¿Crees que a tu familia no le moleste? ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, Bella.

—Y… ¿crees que les caiga bien?

—Otra vez, Bella, eres un encanto.—ella, naturalmente, se sonrojó y su corazón latió a mil. Reí.

—Más te vale.—susurró por lo bajo. La escuche y reí más fuerte.

Cuando llegamos a casa me encargué de presentarsela a todos. Esme la recibió con una sonrisa y pensando: _es tan adorable, Edward_.

—Hola, me llamo Esme, soy la mamá de Edward. —saludó.

—Hola, Esme.—Bella había dicho, con la tímidez en cada una de sus palabras.

Carlisle la saludó con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa.

Alice, lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo, diciendole que iban a ser muy buenas amigas.

— ¡Tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien!—le había dicho al oido mientras la abrasaba.

Jasper estuvo un poco más cállado, pero se encargó de mostrarle siempre una sonrisa. Emmett le sonrió y no dudo en decirle algunas bromas que la hiceron sonrojar, a lo que todos sonreimos. Rosalie, fue… Rosalie. No dijo ni "pío" y realmente yo no quería que lo hiciera.

Cuando llegó el momento de conocer la casa Bella se mostró entusiasmada. Decía que tenía una casa muy bonita. Le enseñé todo. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación lo primero que noto fue mi muy extensa colección de discos.

—Guau.—dijo. Se dio cuenta de la falta de muebles y preguntó:— ¿Por qué no hay cama?

—Ehhh, duermo en otra habitación.—mentí, sintiendome otra vez tan… deplorable por ser lo que soy. Estos días me había sentido tan humano que casi lo había olvidado….

Unas horas después la llevé a su casa.

—Gracias, Edward, le pase genial.—comento cuando entramos a la calzada.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué harás este sábado, Bella?

—Además de limpiar—rió—, iré con Edward, Elizabeth y Anthony a La Push.

_Con Edward… _Estuve a punto de gruñir.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haras?—preguntó.

—Ire a Goat Rocks con Emmett este fin de semana, a acampar.

—Oh, que te diviertas.

Sonreí ante su tono de añoranza.

—Lo mismo digo.—conteste.

Bajó del coche y yo me dirigí a mi casa. Tenía que salir a cazar con Emmett este fin de semana, pero ya la estaba extrañando. Y esta noche, volvería a verla dormir…

_CONTINUARA…_

**N/A: **Me llegó la inspiración e hice este capítulo más grande que los anteriores. El siguiente se llama: _Salida de caza con Emmett: así es como descubrí el amor. _No, no piensen que se enamoró de Emmett, ¡nada de eso! Simplemente que el oso le hará abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que esta enamorado de Bella! Ya vieron que en este capí no lo quiere aceptar. Ojalá y les allá gustado y me harían muy feliz el día si me dejaran un lindo reviews. ¡Lleguemos a los 25!

_Reviews + Amor = Nuevo capítulo._

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	9. Salida de caza con Emmett

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente** Mía.**

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**N/A: **¡Hola, chicas (os)! Este capítulo tiene un cariño especial y es esta dedicado a Emmett, por que hasta el más bromista tiene sus momentos. ¡Te quiero, Emmett Cullen! Espero y les guste. Los quiero y ¡Nos leemos allá abajo!

**Capítulo 9: **Salida de caza con Emmett: así es como descubrí el amor.

**Edward Cullen.**

Me encontraba en la habitación de Bella. Ella dormía plácidamente, a lo mejor estaba muy cansada por la tarde que habíamos pasado juntos. Yo estaba confundido. Esta tarde había sido genial –sin duda –, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el peligro en el que ponía a Bella al estar con nosotros. Alice había venido aquí como a las dos de la mañana, recordandome que me iría con Emmett a la diez de la mañana.

—Que no se te olvide Edward—decía ella—. Te creo capaz. —dijo cuando vio que iba a protestar.

—Sí, Alice. —conteste con un suspiro. Ella sonrió. ¡De verdad lo hizo…! Decidí no indagar más en su mente.

**::..::**::..::**::..::**::..::**

Esa misma mañana partí con Emmett a Goat Rocks. Él se mostraba feliz de viajar por un buen "desayuno". Cuando leí sus pensamientos casi me caigo de culo de la risa.

—Hombre, que eres metiche.—masculló irritado.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a Rose, Emmy? ¿Es eso?

—A estado de humor de perros desde que Bella fue a la casa, ¡ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo! Todo esto un suplicio para mi.—lloriqueó. _Marica._

— Rosalie nunca me ha caido bien, pero dejarte a ti en celibato eterno ha sido un punto para la lista "cosas que deberia agradecerle a mi hermana, pero que nunca lo hare".

—Te estas mofando, ¿no es así? ¡Como si tu estuvieras mejor que yo! Piensalo, Edward, yo tengo a mi compañera y tu eres capullo que no quiere aceptar que esta enamorado de su mejor amiga.

— QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE BELLA. —grite bufando y cruzandome de brazos como niño chiquito. Las consecuensias de vivir con Emmett. El cual se rió de mi.

— ¿Yo dije Bella? ¿En qué momento dije Bella?—se mofaba é, riendo. Le mire exasperado lo que causo que se callera al suelo de la risa. Después, repentinamente, me miro serio. ¿Qué carajos…?

—Mira, Edward, vamos a tener una charla de hombre—me miro—, bueno mejor de HOMBRE a "Hombre".—no pase por alto el doble sentido de la frase. Imbécil. Sonrió—. Ven, sientate aquí.—señaló una piedra y me senté en ella. Él se sentó a mi lado—. Edward, dime, ¿por qué no aceptas que estas enamorado de Bella?—preguntó. Lancé un bufido.

— ¿Y por qué todos se empeñan en molestarme con que estoy enamorado de Bella? ¿Por qué lo hacen?

—No es para molestarte, Ed, es en serio. Alice me pidió que hablara contigo y yo estoy serio por primera vez en 70 años así que escuchame—su voz fue autoritaria y yo le mire, frunciendo el ceño—. Dime, ¿qué sientes cuando estas con ella?—realmente esto era como una cita con psicologo, pero era mejor contestar.

—Felicidad, pura y llana. Y enojo, a veces.

— ¿Por qué el enojo?—preguntó curioso. Suspiré.

— ¡Porque todos hacen que ella quite su atención de mi! Soy egoista, lo se, pero no puedo evitar desear que ella solo piense en mí. Y el hecho de que no pueda leer sus pensamientos lo esta volviendo cada vez más y más frustrante. Temo que algún día se aburra y yo no este ni preparado para ello. —me estaba abriendo, pero el soltar todo lo que tenía atorado en mí mente fue como una liberación. Emmett me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Se llama amor, Edward. Cuando sientes que estar su lado y ser solo su "amigo" no es suficiente, empiezas a experimentar el amor. Ya vez lo que me costo que Rosie me hablara en un principio. Te sientes confundido, celoso de que todos tengan su atención menos tú—hice una mueca—. Piensalo, Edward, solo tienes una oportunidad para ser feliz, aprovechala. — salió corriendo para cazar, escuchando a un oso pardo no muy lejos de aquí.

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Emmett.

¿Yo…? ¿En realidad podría estar enamorado de Bella? Pensé en el día en que la conocí, lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza fue la palabra "Ángel", pero un minuto después Edward ya estaba hablando con ella. Mis esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando la vi con él, que era humano y caliente y le podía dar todo…

Después pensé en la platica que tuve con él, donde los dos nos estabamos retando, para saber quien sería el primero en ser su amigo, o algo más. Recordaba como el enojo se apoderaba de mi cada vez que veía a Bella con alguien más. Yo siempre tenía la necesidad de saber que estaba en sus pensamientos. De saber que me extrañaba una minima parte de lo que yo a ella.

Recorde sus hermosos ojos chocolate, brillando vivaces cuando nos escapamos de la escuela. Su cabello caoba volando tras sus hombros cuando corrió en gimnasia. Sus apetitosos labios – tan besables – sonriendome cuando decía una tonteria o cuando ella quería instarme a escaparme de la escuela. Siempre decía que había que vivir cerca del precipicio para poder saltar al tornado que era la vida. Aún recordaba sus palabras: _"Como decía mi abuela: 'Se feliz, porque eso hará feliz a los demás' Tan simple como eso. Arriesgate, solo así se puede de verdad ser feliz"._

Todos tenían razón.

Emmett tenía razón.

Estaba enamorado de Bella Swan.

**::..::**::..::**::..::**::..::**

Las aletas de mí nariz vibraban producto de la excitación

El premio estaba muy cerca, lo podía sentir en el aire.

Su respiración era agitada, el olor de sus sangre, el golpeteo de su pequeño corazón. Era muy fácil para mi encontrarle, lo haría con los ojos cerrados. Todo mi cuerpo se encontraba sumido en un ardiente deseo por sangre. No era consciente de que Emmett se encontraba talvés un poco atrás. La hembra se encontraba delante de mi, demasiado consciente de que esta vez ella sería la presa. El miedo en sus ojos lo confirmaba.

Inútilmente trató de huir, pero al ver que le cerraba el paso se plantó delante de mí enseñándome sus ofilados colmillos y alzando una garra en señal de lucha. Todo terminó rápido para ella, pues yo no era un asesino despiado. Después de caza a sus compañero, que la superaba en fuerza y tamallo, pero de nada sirvió.

Emmett se encontraba a unos metros de mi, riendo como niño pequeño mientras jugaba con un oso negro, de casi mi tamallo.

_(N/A: A partir de aquí hay fragmentos de "Sol de medianoche" editados por mi)._

— ¿Nadie te dijo que no debes jugar con tu comida?—llamé a mi hermano.

— ¡Hey, Edward!—sonrió y me saludó. El oso se aprovecho de esa distracción para barrer su pesada pata a través de el pecho de Emmett. Las afiladas garras estaban destrozadas. El oso bramó un grito de agonia.

_Aww, demonios, Rose me matará cuando vea que le hice a su regalo_…

Emmett le rugió al enfurecido animal.

Suspiré y me senté convenientemente en una roca. Esto podría tomar un rato Pero Emmett casi lo había hecho. Dejo que el oso le tratara de quitar la cabeza con otro fuerte golpe de su pata.

El oso rugió y Emmett se carcajeo. Entonces se lanzo hacia el animal, quien se colocaba más alto que el en sus piernas traseras, y sus cuerpos cayeron al estrellarse mutuamente, tirando un abeto adulto con ellos. Los gruñidos del oso pararon con un balbuceo.

Pocos minutos después, Emmett camino hacia donde estaba. Su camisa estaba destrozada, rasgada y ensangrentada, pegajosa por la savia y cubierta de pelo. Su oscuro cabello rizado no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—Ese era uno fuerte, casi pude sentir cuando me arraño.

—Eres tan infantil, Emmett.

Él miró mi blusa lisa, limpia y blanca.

—¿No fuiste capaz de detectar aquel león de montaña, entonces?

— Desde luego, yo lo vi. Pero no como un salvaje.

Emmett se rió con su risa resonante.

—Lamento que no fueran más fuertes. Sería más diversión.

—Nadie dijo que tenías que luchar para conseguir comida.

—Sí, ¿pero con quién más voy a luchar? Tú y Alice sois unos tramposos, Rosalie nunca quiere porque su pelo se estropea y Esme se pone furiosa si Jasper y yo realmente vamos a ello.

—La vida es difícil alrededor, ¿verdad?

Emmett sonrió abiertamente hacia mí, cambiando su peso un poco de modo que estuviera de repente equilibrado para tomar una carga.

—Vamos, Edward. Solo apágalo durante un minuto y lucha de verdad.

—Esto no se apaga. —le recordé.

_(N/A: a partir de aquí ya no hay fragmentos de "Sol de medianoche")_

El suspiró.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?—preguntó.

Suspiré.

—Sí, lo eh hecho.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya por finya vas a aceptar que estas enamorado de Bella?—sonrió él.

—Tienes razón, Emmett. Estoy enamorado de Bella. Pero dime, ¿cómo voy a estar con ella? No sabe lo que soy, se asutaría eh huiría de mi. Además, ¿cómo voy competir contra todos esos humanos que le pueden dar hijosy todas esas vivencias humanas?

Él frunció el ceño, antes de sonreír y decir:

—En el amor todo se vale.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **¡Espero y les haya gustado! Este capítulo tiene fragmentos de sol de medianoche que yo edite, hay diferencias con la historia original, por eso les aviso. ¿Qué tal estuvo Emmett? ¿Muy maduro? Jajaja.

Me eh dado cuenta de que en otros capítulos no eh puesto nada sobre como cazan, por lo que me animé con este. El siguiente es un outtake de Bella, por que ya decidí que solo habra un POV Edward Platt hasta el epilogo. Lo siento por las que quieran saber los secretos de la mente de Eddie Humano.

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **_Outtake 2: La Push: cuentos de miedo._

Lo siento si el nombre se escucha dramático, no se me ocurrió nada más. Las quiere:

**Naklie G.**


	10. Outtake 2: La Push: Cuentos de miedo

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**N/A: **¡Holas, chicas (os)! ¿Cómo están hoy? Este capítulo va dedicado a mi prima, María Ferrers. Ojalá les guste y ¡Nos leemos allá abajo!

**Capítulo 10: **Outtake 2: La Push: cuentos de miedo.

**Bella Swan**

Di un gran suspiro mientras me metía a bañar . Edward P. me había invitado a ir a La Push, una aldea cercana a Forks. Ibamos a ir a la playa. Era sábado en la mañana. Charlie estaba abajo, viendo televisión, aprovechando su día libre. Salí del baño y me puse unos shorts –ese día estaba soleado, sorprendete –, una camisa de manga larga color del mismo color color amarillo vainilla de las balerinas y llené mi bolso con la toalla y ropa que necesitaría.

— ¡Bella…!—el grito de Charlie hizo que tirara mi bolsa. Se oía asustado y aqueado. Rápidamente bajé las escaleras. Charlie se encontraba arriba del sillón mientras señalaba una cucaracha . El jefe de policia de Forks, con arma y siempre listo para cualquier ataque, le daban miedo las cucarachas. Yo también grit|e y me subí con él, también me daban miedo

—¡Bella, matala!—Charlie gritó.

— ¡Nunca!

El timbre se escucho. Supuse que era Edward, así que me dirigí a mi papá.

—Ve a abrir la puerta.

—Ni loco.—le hice mala cara—. ¡Ya sé! Juguemos al piedra, papel o tijera.

Me contuve de rodar los ojos y asentí. Jugamos y el fue piedra y yo tijera.

— ¡Ja! Te gane.

—No tan rápido. La tijera se convierte en transformer y mata al papel.—mentí. No se la iba a creer, pero nada perdía en intentar.

—Maldita sea, Bells.—Charlie suspiro y se bajó del sillón para abrir la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué?!—fue su grito cuando abrió. Edward se encontraba en el umbral, mirando a Charlie como preguntandose _"¿Le salió mal el robo a qué?". _

—Buenos días, Jefe Swan, venía a buscar a Bella.—Él dijo, con su característico tono de voz, entre rasposo y atersiopelado. Los dos Edward eran muy diferentes, quizás fisicamente se parescan, pero no tanto. Por ejemplo: Edward C. se veía aún más grande de lo que parentaba, mientras que Edward P. se veía como un adolescente mayor. Eran diferentes, imperceptiblemente para los demás, pero para mi no.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—Charlie trato de sonar amigable, pero no lo logro.

—Un gusto, me llamo Edward Platt.

Suspiré y me baje del sillón, la maldita cucaracha ya se había ido. Me acerqué al umbral y saludé a Edward con una sonrisa:

—Buenos días, Edward, ahora vuelvo.—subí por mi bolso a la habitación y di un gran suspiro. Charlie ya sabía que iba a salir con Edward hoy, pero no por eso estaba feliz.

Me despedí de Charlie y él me susurró en el oido mientras me abrasaba:

—Si se pasa de listo, pegale una gran patada en la ingle , Bells.—me reí de mi papá y me despedí con la mano. Cuando Edward me abrió la puerta de su Aston Martin me sonrió.

— ¿Estaban gritando algo sobre "piedra papel o tijeras" y cucarachas, Bella? ¿O son imaginaciones mías?

—Lo segundo, Charie y yo no hemos gritado nada.—mentí, intentado parecer inocente. Él sonrió.

—En ese caso…

No.

No me creyó.

****::..::**::..::**::..::**::..::****

Cuando Edward me convenció de que le dijera lo que estaba pasando en mi casa antes de que me recogiera, sentí que toda la sangre iba a mis mejillas mientras él reía. Era tanta su risa que tuvo que parar el coche para poder reír a gusto. Le mire mal.

— Lo siento, es que no puedo resistirlo. ¿El Jefe Swan le tiene miedo a las cucarachas?

Le saqué la lengua y él sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, Anthony y Elizabeth ya estaban ahí. Ellos me sonrieron mientras le guiñaban a Edward, quien también les sonrió. Nos quedamos escuchando música y hablando un rato, hasta que los hermanos Platt –Anthony y Elizabeth, hermanos de Edward, me había sorprendido mucho cuando me lo dijeron – se fueron a surfear. Edward y yo platicamos, hasta que unos chicos se nos acercaron. Escuche como Edward apretaba los dientes y cerraba los puños. Le mire sorprendida y él hizo un vago intento por sonreirme. No lo logró. Un chico se quedó viendo a Edward, lo miraba con reconociemiento, y también con enojo. Vi claramente como mi compañero sacaba una sonrisa arrogante, después se paró del tronco y tomo la mano del chico de piel trigueña, la puso en su pecho y el chico abrió los ojos como platos, mientras la sonrisa de Edward se volvía más grande. ¿Qué carajos….?

Un chico me miraba con reconocimiento. Era guapo, pero tanto como los dos Edward 's. A juzgar por su aspecto debía tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una liga en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre pómulos pronunciados. Tenía un rostro muy bonito.

— Eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

—Se llama Bella. —Edward intercedió por mi, con un tono que podía calificar como molesto. El chico de pelo rojizo me miró con duda, y yo conteste:

—Sí, soy yo.

—Mi nombre es Jacob Black—sonrió.

Oí el bufido de Edward aun lado y su _"¿a quién le importa?"_. Me contuve de reír.

****::..::**::..::**::..::****

¿Han oído hablar del prototipo de la idiotes? Bien, pues yo era justo eso en este momento. No se como lo había logrado, pero había convencido a Jacob de que bajara a dar un paseo conmigo en la playa. Estaba mmuy curiosa. Cuando habíamos estado platicando, Elizabeth había preguntado sobre los Cullen, y, el chico que había mirado con apresión a Edward, había contestado con un muy frío tono de voz: _"Los Cullen no vienen aquí". _Necesitaba saber porque, a lo mejor Jacob sabía algo. Ahora me estaba contando una historia, lo había convencido de que me dijera la leyenda de la tribu Quileutes.

_(N/A: a partir de aquí hay fragmentos de CREPÚSCULO editados por mi)._

—Existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos Quileutes amarraron sus canoas en lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédico que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.

"Y luego estan las historias sobre los _fríos._

— ¿Los fríos?—pregunté curiosa.

— Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo?—animé.

—Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos; en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

— ¿Los hombres lobos tienen enemigos?—pregunté.

—Solo uno.

Le mire con curiosidad. Jacon prosiguió:

—Los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, así que mi antepasado llego aun acuerdo con ellos: no delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiño un ojo.

—Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué…?—intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esa historia.

—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados, como ocurría con este clan —puso un tono de amenaza de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "civilizados"?

—Aseguran que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de recurrir a animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

— ¿Y qué tienen que ver los Cullens con todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conocío tu tatarabuelo?—pregunté, intentando parecer casual.

—No—hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los mismo.

— ¿Y por qué el chico que venía contigo trató así a Edward?

—Se parece mucho a uno de ellos. Sin embargo, es humano.

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Sonrió.

—Vampiros.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

**N/A: ¡**Hola**!** Primero que nada: gracias a **Mila Cullen **por la idea de la cucaracha y Charlie. **¡**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Lo escribí con mucho amor. Las quiero y pacen por mi nuevo One-Shot "EL PERÍODICO DE ROSALIE" y perdonen por la rareza. Jajaja.

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo de MI DOBLE: **_Días sin escuela. _

Continuaremos con Edward POV.

_Reviews + Amor = actualización._

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	11. Días sin escuela

MI DOBLE

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía. **

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward – vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasara? ¿A quién elegira Bella?

**N/A: **Ojalá les guste _Días sin escuela. _

**Capítulo 11: **Días sin escuela.

**Edward Cullen**

Estaba seguro de que estos días iban a ser un suplicio. Cuando llegué a casa la madrugada del domingo dispuesto a cambiarme para la instituto, Alice me dijo _"Lo siento, hermanito, pero no tendremos clases hasta el miercoles"._

Como dije: un verdadero suplicio.

Ahora que había descubierto mi amor por Bella se me hacía casi imposible estar sin ella. Y eso que lo había hecho ayer. Esme estuvo toda la mañana dandome miradas suspicases y pensando: _¿Por qué tan felliz, Edward? No es que me moleste, pero te ves raro._

Ella estaba preocupada por mi, pensaba que nunca aceptaría lo de Bella, pero cuando vio el brillo que tenía en la mirada decidió uqe el primero que tendría que hablar era yo, aunque ella ya tenía la vaga idea de que me pasaba. Le sonreí en su dirección, asintiendo a su pensamiento. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y corrió a abrasarme.

—Estoy tan feliz, Edward, por lo general eres muy terco y nunca aceptas nada. ¿Qué te hizo cabiar de opinión?

—Emmett.

Ella sonrió. No me dijo nada el resto del día.

**XXXXX**

_(N/A: hay fragmentos de "Sol de medianoche" editados por mi)_

La ausencia forzada de la escuela nunca me había molestado como ahora. Pero el sol parecía hacerla feliz, así que no podía incomodarme mucho. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz estaba bien.

El lunes por la mañana mientras espiaba una conversación que tenía el potencial de destruir mi confianza y hacer el tiempo que pasaba lejos de ella una tortura.

Tenía que sentir algo de respeto por Mike Newton; él no se había rendido y dejado que la enfermera cuidara de sus heridas. Él había sido más valiente de lo que yo le daba crédito. Él lo estaba intentando de nuevo.

Bella llegó temprano hoy, y parecía que intentaba disfrutar del sol mientras durará, se sentó en una de las mesas que se usaban para picnics mientras esperaba a que sonara la campana. Su cabello tomaba en el sol inesperadas maneras, dándole un brillo rojizo que yo no había anticipado.

Mike la encontró allí, agradecido por su buena suerte.

Estaba agonizado por sólo ser capaz de ver, impotente, escondido de la luz en las sombras del bosque.

Ella lo saludo con suficiente entusiasmo para hacerlo feliz y lo contrario a mí.

_Ves, le gustas. No me sonreiría así si no fuera así. Apuesto que quiere ir al baile conmigo. Me preguntó que habrá en Seattle que sea tan importante..._

Él noto el cambio en su cabello.

—Nunca lo había notado antes, tu cabello tiene rayos rojos.

Accidentalmente rompí la joven rama del árbol donde mi mano descansaba cuando él tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

—Solo en el sol—ella dijo, para mi satisfacción, se retiró un poco de él cuando le puso el mechón de cabello en la oreja.

Le tomó a Mike un minuto encontrar coraje, desperdiciando algo de tiempo en una pequeña plática.

Ella le recordó del ensayo que tenían que entregar el miércoles. Por la expresión de su cara se suponía que el suyo ya estaba terminado. Él se había olvidado y eso disminuía severamente su tiempo libre.

_Demonios, estúpido ensayo._

Finalmente él llego al punto, mis dientes rechinaban tan fuerte que podrían haber pulverizado el granito y aún entonces él no pudo hacerle la pregunta correcta.

—Te iba a preguntar si querrías salir conmigo.

"Oh" dijo ella.

Hubo un pequeño período de silencio.

_¿Oh? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Va a decir que sí? espera, supongo que realmente no le pregunte._ Él trago saliva ruidosamente.

—Bueno, podríamos ir a cenar o algo, podría trabajar más tarde.

_Estúpido esa no es una pregunta tampoco._

—Mike...

La agonía y furia de mis celos eran más poderosas que la semana pasada. Rompí otro árbol tratando de mantenerme aquí. Quería demasiado correr a través del campus, demasiado rápido para los ojos humanos y llevármela lejos de ese chico que yo odiaba demasiado en ese momento. Podría haberlo matado y haberlo disfrutado.

¿Ella podría decirle sí a él?

—No creo que esa sea una gran idea.

Respiré de nuevo, mi rígido cuerpo se relajó.

_Seattle era una excusa, después de todo. No debí de haberle preguntado ¿en que estaba pensando? seguro es por ese fenómeno. Cullen..._

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó de pronto

—Creo...— ella pensó—. Y si lo repites lo que voy a decir ahora te patearé a muerte.

Me reí en voz alta del sonido de una amenaza de muerte saliendo de sus labios.

—Pero creo que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica.

— ¿Jessica?

_¿Qué? Pero... __Oh. Okay… Supongo... __Así... Huh_

Sus pensamientos no eran coherentes

—En serio, Mike ¿eres _ciego_?

Yo secunde su pensamiento. Bella de verdad no esperaba que todos fueran tan perceptivos como ella aunque esto era más que obvio. Con tanto problema que Mike había tenido al preguntarle a bella si quería salir con él ¿no se imaginó que hubiera sido más fácil con Jessica? Debió ser egoísmo lo que lo cegó de ver a las otras. Pero Bella no era egoísta, ella veía todo.

_Jessica. Huh. Wow. __Huh. _

—Oh—él logró decir.

Bella uso su confusión para irse.

—Es hora de clase, y no puedo llegar tarde de nuevo.

Mike se volvió un punto de vista inservible desde aquí. Él encontró, mientras daba vueltas a la idea de Jessica una y otra vez en su cabeza, que le agradaba pensar que ella lo encontraba atractivo. Era un segundo lugar, no tan bueno como si Bella lo encontrará así.

_Es linda_,pensó._Supongo. Un cuerpo decente. Vale más un pájaro en mano…_

_(N/A: a partir de aquí ya NO hay fragmentos de "Sol de medianoche")_

Imbécil.

El resto del día la pase viendola en la mente de Ángela y otras personas. Después ellas se había puesto a pláticar en el comedor.

— ¿Puedo ir?—Bella le preguntó a Jessica y a Ángela.

—Por supuesto, Bella.—contesto Jessica con falso entusiasmo.

Ellas irían a Port Ángeles.

Y yo las acompañaría.

Sin que lo supieran.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **lamento la tardanza, pero prometo actualizar el lunes o martes :)

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	12. Port Ángeles

**MI DOBLE**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que se reconozca, como los personajes, son de Stephenie Meyer, quien los creó a base de un sueño. Pero lo que no se reconozca, como la trama, es mía, que la cree a base de drogas y alcohol.

**Summary: **Los Cullen van a Forks. Cuando Edward vampiro llega a la escuela no contaba con encontrarse con su otro yo humano. Cuando Bella llega al instituto los dos Edward's –vampiro y humano – se enamoran de ella. ¿Qué pasará? ¿A quién elegirá Bella?

**N/A: ¡**Disfruten**!**

**Chapter 12: **Port Ángeles

_Edward's POV_

Seguí a Bella, Jessica y Ángela en todo el camino a Port Angeles. Ellas venían a ver vestidos, así que nada malo podía pasar… ¿verdad?

Suspiré fuertemente recargandome en el Volvo. Aun sin poder creer que en serio la estaba espiando. Bueno, sólo la estaba cuidando, espiando es sólo un término técnico, ¿verdad?

_Ugh, no sé por qué Ángela dejó venir a Bella, ella es tan sosa. Sólo piensalo, Jessiquita, ¡se ha ido a una librería cuando podía ver vestidos! Como dije: sosa_, los pensamientos de "Jessiquita" me llegaron un rato después de que estuviera parado como sonso frente a una hamburguesería – McDonal's –. Rápidamente busqué cual biblioteca decía Jessica y me encontré con una que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que tardara en regresar.

Cuando estaba frente a la biblioteca decidí que lo mejor era entrar y acompañarla. Pero… ¿qué le diría? ¿_"Hola, Bella, que gusto verte. Bueno, no tanto, porque te estaba espiando y decidí acompañarte"? _Sí, sin duda se rompería la mano al intentar darme una bofetada.

Suspiré otra vez… ¿por qué las chicas tenían que ser tan complicadas? No tenía experiencia con ellas, casi nula, a excepción por la vez en la que Mindy Wells me besó enfrente de su casa cuando la llevé porque su coche no arrancanba, después de eso no me volvió a hablar. Sí, definitivamente no tenía experiencia. Con un rodaje de ojos me dije que no importaba y salí del coche. Ya eran las seis y media de la tarde y el sol estaba a punto de agotarse, en unos quince minutos o diez ya estaría el Crepúsculo y todo se volvería oscuro.

Entré en la biblioteca con aire casual y su olor me impactó de nuevo. Aroma a fresias y lavanda. Inconfundible y único. Me dije a mi mismo que lo mejor sería ir al mostrador, pedir la sección de libros de comida, encontrarme a Bella y que ella me digiera: "Oh, Edward, que bueno que viniste, tengo ganas de besarte". Bueno, no tanto así, pero acercado. Sin la última frase.

Caminé hacia el mostrador donde estaba una señora como de unos treinta y cinco años… _Oh, pero que guapo es… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan jóven? Cómo estará su padre… Dios…_

Omití sus pensamientos sobre Edward Masen Sr., en realidad no quería saber.

—B-buenas noches—comentó sonrojada por sus pensamientos, al menos estaba apenada por ello—. Mi nombre es Mayte, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenas noches. De hecho, si puede, ¿sabe usted dónde está la sección de cocina?

_Yo te podría cocinar en la cama, bombón… _Aparte la vista, ¿los vampiros podían tener arcadas? Porque yo sentía que iba a vomitar. ¡Señora asalta cunas!, pensé, sonriendo por la ironía de que yo era el asalta cunas con Bella en mi caso. Su corazón se aceleró y pensó: _Dios, que sonrisa… Hmmm,… Yo podría…_

—Ehhh, sí, _esta_ en la ala izquierda de la segunda sección, puede ver el cartel, pero si quiere yo lo llevo…

_Y así podría violarte entre tantos libros, o tú a mi, quién sabe_… La interrumpí antes de que las imágenes llegaran, oh, no soportaba las imágenes…

—No, gracias, yo puedo sólo…

Casi corrí hacia el estante de libros de comida, contento de que no me siguiera. La esensia de Bella se hacia más notoría aquí, así que no debería estar tan lejos…

— ¿Edward?

Una voz muy conocida me habló por detrás de donde estaba. Volteé para encontrarme con unos ojos ambarinos mirarme divertidos.

— ¿Libros de comida? ¿En serio? ¿Ahora te dedicas al masoquismo?—me preguntó burlona—. Porque si comes _eso_—señaló un libro con una portada de pure de tomate—, sería como si dedicases a sufrir.

—Elianna—comenté viendo a la chica pelirroja de ojos color ocre—, no me lo esperaba. La última vez que te vi ibas directo a Asia. Y yo me encontraba en Alaska.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros. Elianna era parte del Clan de Denali hasta hace unos años, cuando decidió ser nomada por un tiempo.

—Los chinos son un poco… raros. Y la _comida_ allá no es muy buena. Decidí regresar a Estados Unidos, pero no tengo pensado ir a Denali por un buen tiempo.

— ¿Nadie sabe que estás aquí?—pregunté. Ella negó—. Deberías llamar a Eleazar, estoy seguro de que va a estar feliz. Deberías pasar por la casa que tenemos ahora en Forks, si quieres te puedo llevar , sólo debes esperarme un poco, ya sabes—señalé los libros mientras ella reía y negaba con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, no te quiero incómodar. Voy a ver a Carlisle, sí, pero creo que puedo llegar sola, estoy segura de que Alice ya me vió y me haría el favor de llevarme a Forks. —sonrió.

—Seguro que sí.

Elianna iba a contestar, pero una voz fatidicamente conocida habló:

— ¿Edward?—Bella estaba parada justo frente a mí, con dos libros en las manos y con una mirada confundida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?—miró a mi amiga y luego me alzó una ceja. Demonios—. ¿Quién es ella?

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contestar cuando mi amiga ya tenía la mano de Bella entre las suyas, mientras saludaba energéticamente.

—Elianna Jones, para servirte. Mejor amiga de Edward, enfermera nocturna y buena amiga de buenos amigos. —guiñó un ojo mientras Bella la miraba con cara de "What the fuck?". Cuando se recupero dijo:

—Hmm, hola. Bella Swan, un gusto. Amiga de Edward, estudiante, y amiga de… ¿cualquier persona?—eso último lo dijo no muy convencida, tanto que sonó como una pregunta.

—Oh, Edward, es tan adorable. ¿Seguro que no es tu novia?—mi amiga me guiño.

—Elianna, ¿por qué no vas a buscar el libro que querías? Ahora llamaré a Alice para que te recoga.

Mi amiga asintió y se fue saltando por el pasillo. ¿Se han dado de que mi vida no es normal? Bella estaba recogiendo libros en los estantes otra vez y casi se le caen cuando terminó. Llevaba dos en cada mano así que se los quité y me dirigí con ella al mostrador donde seguía esa señora llamada Mayte.

—Buenas noches—Bella saludó—. ¿Me podría dar esto?—la señora sintió mientras me mandaba una mirada lasciva. Y al parecer Bella se dio cuenta porque me alzo una ceja otra vez. Doble Demonios—. ¿Cuánto es?

—Cien dólares ($100.°°)—dijo y le entregó la bolsa con los libros. Mientras Bella estaba pagndo aproveché para llamarle a Alice.

— Ya se, ya se, Edward. Voy para allá, veinte minutos máximo. No dejes que Elianna los acompañé, tienes cosas que hablar con Bella y será hoy. Invita a Bella a cenar, seguro que acepta. Dile a Elianna que la encuentro en la Bahía, ¿si? Gracias, Edward. —Alice colgó antes de que pudiera decir "Hola". Miré mi teléfono sorprendido . Esa pequeña duende, odiaba que me hiciera eso. Suspiré y caminé hacia donde estaba Elianna y le dije que Alice la esperaba en la Bahía y le pregunté si no tenía algún problema con eso.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Edward! Tú ve y liga tranquilo. —me guiñó mientras yo negaba divertido. Nunca cambiaría. Fui a buscar a Bella, me la encontré esperando su cambio.

—Hola, Bella. —saludé por segunda vez, mientras ella me sonreía y cogía el cambio que la "señorita" Mayte le estaba dando.

—Gracias—dijo y después se volteó a mirarme—. Hola, Edward. Te vez… ¿raro? ¿Qué te pasa?

Demonios, se había dado cuenta.

—Ehhh, nada. Yo sólo quería, ya sabes, como te acabo de ver, hmmm…. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

Bella pareció sorprendida. Lo pensó un momento.

—Hmmm, sí, digo, esta bien, me gustaría.

Quice saltar de alegría, pero me detuve al pensar que Bella quizás tomaría eso como un insentivo a pensar que estoy loco. Preferí darle mi mano y cargar su bolsa. Cuando llegamos al Volvo le abrí lapuerta mientras sonreía. Ella me devolvió el gesto y entró. Justo cuando estaba arrancando ella dijo:

—Le mandaré un mensaje a Ángela para decirle que no me esperen. —

Luego vi como tomaba su _Iphone _y comenzaba a mandar un segundos después sonó y ella sonrió.

—Dice que no hay problema. —apuntó mirándo la pantalla del teléfono. Sonreí torcidamente mientrasa aparcaba frente a _"La Bella Italia"_. Un restaurante, obviamente, Italiano en el que "según" la comida era simplemente sublime y deliciosa para los humanos.

Salí del auto para dirigirme a abrir su puerta. Me sonrió cuando entramos al restaurante. Donde nos encontramos con una mesera llamada Michelle.

_Oh, Dios, que hombre tan guapo_, pensó.

—Una mesa para dos. — incité cuando la posadera no habló.

_[Aquí empiezan fragmentos de "Sol de Medianoche" editados por mí para darle cuerensia a la historia]_

—Ah, er, sí. Bienvenidos a la bella Italia. — _¡Mmm...! ¡Qué voz!_ —. Por favor sígame. — sus pensamientos eran preocupadamente interesados. _Tal vez ella es su prima. No puede ser su hermana, no tiene la misma mirada. Pero familia, definitivamente. Él no puede estar con ella._

Esos ojos humanos estaban nublados, no vieron nada claramente. ¿Cómo podría ser que la mujer encuentre mis trampas de señuelos físicas, para las presas tan atractivas, y aún ser incapaz de ver la perfección suave de la muchacha a mi lado?

_Bien, no hay ninguna necesidad de echarle una mano, por si acaso_, la posadera pensó mientras nos condujo a una mesa familiar en medio de la parte más atestada del restaurante. _¿Puedo darle mi número mientras ella está allí…?_, Reflexionó. Saque un billete de mi bolsillo trasero. La gente era invariablemente cooperativa cuando el dinero estaba implicado. Bella ya tomaba el asiento que la posadera indicada sin objeción. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia ella, y vaciló, amartillando su cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Quizás algo más privado?— solicité a la posadera, dándole el dinero. Sus ojos se ensancharon en la sorpresa, y luego se estrecharon mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor del dinero. 

—Seguro. — Echó una ojeada al dinero mientras nos condujo alrededor de una pared divisora. _¿Cincuenta dólares para una mejor mesa? Rico, también. Esto tiene otro sentido. Apuesto que su chaqueta cuesta más que mi último pago. Maldito. ¿Por qué quiere intimidad con ella?_

Nos ofreció una cabina en una esquina tranquila del restaurante donde nadie sería capaz de parecía curiosa, me pregunté mentalmente por qué, ¿es qué estara sospechando de mis actitudes de acosador? ¿O era qué simplemente ya –por un vez – le había parecido mi comportamiento extraño?

—¿Algo como esto?— la posadera preguntó. Fijé mi vista en la mesa que teníamos enfrente, era lo suficientemente escondida como para que pudiera preguntarle a Bella por qué me estaba alzando la ceja a cada rato y mirándome con expresión de "estas a punto de ser descubrido" sin que nadie nos escuchara.

—Perfecto— le dije y, sintiéndome ligeramente molesto por su actitud resentida hacia Bella, le sonreí extensamente, incluyendo mis dientes. Le deje verme claramente.

—Esto...— _Él no puede ser verdadero. Debo estar dormida. Tal vez ella desaparezca…talvez podría escribir mi número sobre su plato con el Ketchup…_ Divagó, catalogando ligeramente la imparcialidad. Todavía no estaba asustada. De pronto recordé las burlas de Emmett sobre mí en la cafetería, hace tantas semanas. Aposté que podría haberla asustado mejor que eso. ¿Estaba perdiendo mi marca?

_[Aquí terminan los fragmentos de "Sol de Medianoche" editados por mí]_

La posadera se fue prometiendonos a alguien que nos tendiera de manera rápida. Bella rió ligeramente mientras se sentaba en la mesa, mirándome un poco burlona.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté no entendiendo por qué su repentina excitación. Eso pareció divertirla más, porque rió ligeramente con su risa de soprano.

—Es divertido—comentó como de pasada— ver como haces que la gente transpire con una sonrisa.

La miré confundido.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, haces a la gente se _deslumbre _con una sonrisa o con sólo ver tus ojos. ¿No te diste cuenta?

— Hmmm.

—Oh, vamos—sonrió Bella, sorprendida—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

— ¿Los _deslumbro? _

—Sí—dijo, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más—, ¿crees que todos ceden con tanta fácilidad?

— Yo, hmm… ¿te deslumbro a ti?—inquirí con un tono un poco pícaro.

Bella se sonrojó con una sonrisa.

—A veces.

Iba a decir algo, pero me interrumpieron (joder, ¿este era el día de interrumpir a Edward?) :

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Melanie y seré su mesera el día de hoy. ¿Qué puedo servirles?—su tonó se volvió un poco tartamudo cuándo me vio, pero logró recomponerse e intentar un tono profesional. Miré a Bella que rápidamente dijo:

—Yo quiero unos ravioles con zetas y una _Coca-Cola. —_sonrió, pero la mesera apenas la vio.

—Nada para mi. —conteste y vi como una pequeña sonrisa crecía en los labios de Bella. ¿Qué…?

—E-enseguida. —la mesera contesto antes de irse. Bella se volteó a mirarme y, seriamente –sorprendiendome – me dijo:

—Tenemos que hablar.

**Continuará…**

**[N. de la A]**

Chicas, se que me quieren matar, pero ya decidí algo. Todos los 20 de todos los meses hasta el final de la historia actualizaré. Así que ya saben, recuerden que esta es mi versión retorcida de Crepúsculo =)

**¡Hora de la auto-publicidad! xD**

Pasen por mis otras historias: "Despertando", "Game On Baby", "Mentiras", "Un crepúsculo para nada normal" o mi One-shot "Emmett's Questions". Espero sus reviews con ansias.

Por cierto, gracias a **eli music love **por seguir esta historia aún cuando la loca de la autora tarda tanto :)

Un saludo a todas (os) y felices vacaciones de Semana Santa a quienes las tienen:

**Naklie Robsten**


End file.
